A Little 2 Optimistic
by Flameheart2013
Summary: Blaine's younger sister, Jazzmine Anderson, transfers to William McKinley for her sophomore year. She's a girly skater girl who swore keep her heart closed and stay distant. For a reason. But, can Rory Flanagan get close to her and possibly open her heart again? What are the two siblings hiding and what does Sebastian know?
1. Chapter 1

**A Little 2 Optimistic**

**She joined during "I Kissed A Girl"**

**Hello! I finally got this posted. Ok, this is my first Glee fanfic (but not my last.)**

**It had a different title (Love of the Irish), but I changed it to do a bit of Klaine and some other characters along with RoryXOC.**

**One thing though. I am a HUGE Puckleberry fan, so Finchel might not stay engaged in this story. So, let me know what you think.**

**I take comments and suggestions for improvement (I'm not Rachel, I don't think my stories are perfect.) So...ENJOY! :D**

* * *

Chapter One: Blaine's Little Sister

The cool autumn breeze whistled through the trees standing in front of William McKinley High School. All sorts of different students filled the hallways, either talking to friends or heading to their respective classes.

In the principal's office, a young 15-year old girl sat on one of the chair. She nervously twirled the one pink strand of her wavy black hair that fell past her bra strap. She wore a light yellow t-shirt that read "Good Girls Never Get Caught" with a pair of blue jeans, a light green sweater and neon green Nike sneakers. She used her right foot to mess with her skateboard, which was under the chair.

Her father, Brian Anderson, stood behind her and her year older brother, Blaine Anderson, was sitting in the chair next to hers.

"Well, Miss Jazzmine Anderson, you are all set. " Principal Figgins explained. "Here's your schedule and I'll have Blaine Anderson show you around."

Once outside the small office, Brian glared at his two children. "You better behave and don't let me hear anything about you getting in trouble."

The siblings nodded in understanding. When their father walked out the front door, the junior and sophomore let out a breath they didn't even know they were holding.

"I'm glad you decided to transfer from Dalton, Jazzy. It's nice to actually get to see you everyday instead of every other weekend." Blaine smiled.

"Hey, you got to see me last week when you bothered Warbler rehearsal." Jazzmine said before she looked around as she placed her skateboard in her locker. "…So, this is why you left Dalton?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "No…that-"Blaine pointed at Kurt, who was talking to a new kid "-is why I left Dalton."

Jazzmine giggled. "Oh, yeah. Lemme see if he remembers me."

Jazzmine tapped Kurt on the shoulder, gaining his attention. "Hi, I'm new here and I can't find the choir room. Can you help me please?"

Kurt smiled. "Sure, the room is…" He took a closer look at the sophomore. "Jazzmine?"

She smiled. "The one and only!"

Kurt hugged the younger Anderson. "I haven't seen you since I transferred back."

"You didn't miss anything. Besides the fact that the sexual tension between Jeff and Nick has gotten worse since you both left. And Sebastian's been annoying me about Blaine."

Kurt seemed to growl at the sound Sebastian's name.

"Don't worry. I didn't say anything to him." Jazzmine laughed before he was slammed into a locker.

"Geek!" Someone yelled as they walked away.

She groaned, her back and head slightly sore from the impact.

Blaine sighed. "Not a good first impression, is it?"

Jazzmine shook her head, just slightly dizzy. "I'm trying not to kill that stupid freakin' Neanderthal. Oh, by the way, do you know where Mr. Colfer's Geometry class is?"

* * *

**Spanish- 3rd Period**

"Blaine, I really don't wanna go to a Glee Club meeting." Jazzmine stated, a pinch of fear in her voice.

The siblings were sitting at the same desk for Spanish and Blaine was trying to persuade his sister into joining Glee.

"Jazz, you'll be fine. Most of the other people there are really nice." Jazzy looked at her textbook.

"You know I don't like crowds." The bell rang to dismiss for 4th period as Jazzmine quickly packed her stuff in her "Music Is My Lifeline" book-bag and headed to her locker.

As she walked away from her brother, a slushie was thrown in Jazzmine's face by the ice hockey captain, also known as Scott Jack. She gasped as the apple flavored slushie dripped onto her shirt and started to burn her eyes.

"Welcome to McKinley. Since you're new, we'd thought we'd give you a proper welcome." The ravenette growled, her hands clutched into fists.

"I dare you to try that again." She smirked, wiping the slushie off her face. A small crowd off cheerleaders, football players and other students formed around the sophomore and the senior.

"What was that, loser?" Scott smirked.

"I said I freaking _dare _you to try that again." Jazzmine repeated.

Another slushie, blueberry flavored, was poured on top of her head. As Scott started to laugh, Jazzmine just looked up at the 6 foot hockey star.

Anger filled her small body as she somehow managed to pin him against the lockers.

"What the hell was that for?" Scott yelled.

"Maybe you should be careful who the hell you throw slushies at!" The small girl yelled, drawing more people into the crowd.

"Whatever, you're just a loser anyway!" The hockey captain yelled, feeling proud of himself.

_SNAP! _Everyone looked in shock and awe as Jazzmine managed to break the senior's jaw and nose with one punch. She looked around to see the crowd before running away into the bathroom.

She walked into the bathroom and changed into a Dalton Warblers t-shirt she got for being an hononary Warbler. **(She's called a Warblette. This shall be explained later in the series.)**

A girl with really blond hair in a cheerleading uniform walked into the bathroom with a Latina girl in the same uniform next to her. They glanced at the younger Anderson and got quiet.

"Are you okay?" The blond asked. Jazzmine nodded, trying not to get any unwanted attention.

"You don't look okay. Come here, we'll get the slushie out of your hair." Jazzmine thought about just leaving, but she didn't wanna tick the girl off. She knew the two girls were Brittany and Santana because Blaine had mentioned them a few times and they were taking her 2nd period gym class.

Jazzmine sat on a stool that Brittany grabbed from under the sink and let Santana wash the green and blue slushie out her hair.

She hissed in pain as water hit one of the bruises on her head. "Alright, you're done."

Jazzmine sighed, putting her wet hair into a ponytail. She thanked the two Cheerios.

"Are you a dolphin?" Brittany asked. Jazzmine raised an eyebrow and looked at Santana before answering.

"...No, but my brother is." Brittany's face lit up. "I know you! You're Blaine's sister. He's dating my dolphin Kurtie."

Santana eyed the sophomore. "So, you must be the one who punched Scott earlier." Jazzmine quickly grabbed her bookbag and ran out of the bathroom toawrds her History class.

* * *

**Jazzmine's POV**

"Ms Anderson, nice of you to finally join us. I assume you have a reason that you're late?" Ms. Michele asked.

"I...got lost. I thought my schedule said 236, not 636." I handed the teacher my schedule. She glanced at me.

"Ok, you're excused, but you're not allowed to be late from this point on." I nodded quickly.

"You can sit next to Mr. Flanagan in the back." I held my bag just a bit tighter and headed to my seat.

I really didn't like how people were staring at me. I might be new, but I don't have 4 freakin' heads.

I sat in the chair next to the other student, trying not to look at him.

"Hi. Name's Rory Flanagan." I glanced at the boy. He obviously had an Irish accent, but he was pretty cute.

"Jazzmine Anderson." I smiled as he smiled back at me.

Ms. Michele spent the next hour going on about huge events in history that most of us actually heard off. I doodled a picture of Pavarotti the whole time, zoned in my own world.

"Ms Anderson!" I snapped out of my thoughts. "Yea?"

Ms. Michele looked at me. "Would you please explain to the class what our project is?"

I glanced at the board and it clicked. "We have to look up an historic event that made a huge impact on America's History."

Ms. Michele smiled. "Yes, now everyone partner up and decide on a topic."

"You wanna work together?" Rory asked. I nodded and quickly wrote one word on my paper.

_Titanic_

Rory raised an eyebrow, clearly confused. "What's a Titanic?"

I looked at him in shock. "You don't know about the Titanic?" He shook his head and I groaned.

"Umm...meet me in the library after school and I'll explain it then. It's a really good story."

Rory glanced at the clock. "We've got another hour. I think you can explain it now."

I glanced at the clock and smirked. "Rory, we have less than two minutes. Nice try, though."

Then, the bell rang for lunch. I packed my stuff and headed off to find my brother and Kurt.

* * *

**Lunch**

I looked around the huge cafeteria, kinda confused. I saw Blaine wave me over to a table with a bunch of other people sitting around him.

"Guys, this is my little sister, Jazzmine. Jazzmine, these are my friends from Glee Club." Blaine introduced as I waved quietly.

"I remember you! You were slushied this morning!" Brittany pointed at me, grabbing Blaine's attention.

"I heard about that." Mercedes spoke up.

"So, you're the girl who punched Scott in the face, right?" Finn asked me.

As everyone's attention seemed to focus on me, I suddenly felt Blaine's eyes boring into my skull. I sighed.

"Yea, that was me." They all dropped their jaws in shock (except for Blaine, Brittany, Santana and Rory.)

"Wha-HOW?" Artie asked, pulling his wheelchair closer into the table.

"I just got really angry and punched him. It can't be that bad." I responded, popping a tater tot into my mouth.

"Not that bad?" Blaine said, sounding angry. "His nose is broken."

I looked at my brother. "Well...he shouldn't have messed with me." A cold slushie was poured onto my head.

I shivered as I wiped the now green slushie off my face. I noticed that all the other glee members were slushied too.

"Told ya you're gonna regret breaking my nose." Scott growled as he walked off with his hockey friends.

"Is he always this much of a douchebag?" I asked, wiping the slushie off my t-shirt.

"Yea, but this is normal for us." Quinn explained, wiping the cold drink off her dress.

I glanced at the hockey players before a smirk appeared on my face. I stood up from the table.

"Puck, I need to borrow you, Finn, Rory and Mike." Puck, Finn, Mike and Rory looked confused.

"For what?" Puck spoke up.

"Cold revenge. You in?" The four boys nodded. Taking the empty slushie cups, we walked to the slushie machine and filled the cups with a different colored frosted drink.

"Rory, I hate to say this, but you're the bait." Rory looked at me, his blue eyes written in confusion and worry.

"Why?"

"Because if it's me or one of the other guys, it'll be too obvious." I explained.

I filled the other boys in on the plan as Rory walked over to the hockey player's table. The hockey players glared at him.

"What you want, Irish? Another beating?" Rory didn't say anything. He placed his slushie on the table, grabbed a Sloppy Joe off Scott's plate and...

_SPLAT_

The cafeteria got silent as the Sloppy Joe meat started to drip from Scott's hockey jersey.

I bit my lip, trying not to laugh.

Scott grabbed Rory and pinned him to the wall. "YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT IRISH!"

I quickly walked over to where Scott had Rory with Puck, Mike and Finn on my tail. As he was getting ready to punch Rory, I tapped his shoulder.

"WHAT?" Scott yelled. He turned around, eyes red with fury. I splashed the cherry flavored slushie in his face.

Rory scrambled out of Scott's grip, grabbed his blueberry slushie and slushied the rest of the hockey team, along with Puck, Finn and Mike.

The students gasped in shock, then started to laugh at the hockey team. They were covered in red, blue, green, brown and yellow dye and ice.

"You're gonna regret that, freshman." Scott threatened. I punched him in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain.

"I'm not a freshman." I felt someone grab my left wrist and pull me towards the hallway. Whoever it was pushed me into the locker.

"JAZZ, ARE YOU CRAZY?" Blaine yelled.

"Oww..." I hissed, rubbing the back of my head. "What'd ya do that for?"

Blaine started to laugh. "Why'd I do that, huh? Becuase you just pretty much wrote a death note for yourself!"

I rolled my eyes. "B, I'll be-

"Don't say that you'll be fine. You won't be fine because he might try to kill you. You just made yourself public enemy number one to the entire hockey team." Blaine glared at me, but I could clearly see the concern and fear in his eyes.

"Blaine..." I held his arm, trying to calm him down. "First of all, I've been through worse, so I'll be okay. Secondly, I can defend myself. Remember who helped you with the Dalton Fight Club? But, I know you'll always be there to help when I need it."

Blaine sighed and sat in front of the locker next to me. "What if I'm not there in time. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something else happened to you."

I shivered in fear as his words reminded me of a cold day. I sat next to him and held his hand.

"I forgave you because you didn't know. I came out stronger and so did you. It was two years ago, so stop beating yourself up."

Blaine looked at me. "I could have stopped him, you know that."

I felt my heart break just a bit more. "You didn't know, Blainey."

The bell rang loudly and students started to file out of their classes. Blaine got up and helped me onto my feet. I have him a hug before heading to Biology.

* * *

**Ok, this is all I'm doing for Chapter 1. I was gonna add more, but it gave me writers block for the last few months.**

**So, Glee Club shall commence in Chapter 2**

**So, something did happen to Jazzmine (Warbler Secret...sorta) but you won't find out for a few more chapters.**

**I hope you enjoyed the story and please leave your thoughts in the review box.**

**I'll see all of you people again when my writer's block is gone! :D**

***Flameheart2013 Approved***


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Anderson Secret

**Hey peoples! I know I'm a few days late, but that's what happens when writer's block bothers you.  
Now, it's completely gone! Chapter 3 might even be up on time next month.**

**Now, I'll shut up so you can read the story. Reviews, comments and suggestions for improvement are gladly accepted :)**

* * *

_(I lied in Ch 1. She joined during "Mash Off.")  
I don't own Glee or "Wide Awake" by Katy Perry, but I do own this idea and my OC's._

* * *

Jazzmine bit her lip as she looked at the doors of the choir room.

Although she didn't like crowds, Blaine had convinced her to give it a try.

After taking a deep breath, she opened the choir door to see everyone sitting around and talking. She quickly and quietly took a seat next to Blaine.

Jazzmine looked around to notice only 3 other girls in the room. For a second, she was just a bit lost until she remembered that the school also had an all girls Glee Club called "The Trouble Tones."

She felt something...as if someone was staring at her. She looked behind her to see Finn Hudson glaring at her from across the room. He was really starting to freak her out a little bit, but chose to ignore him as Mr. Schuester walked in, music sheets in his hands.

"Okay guys. Sectionals is just a 2 weeks away and with Mercedes, Santana and Brittany in the Trouble Tones, we need some new members."

Blaine grabbed his sister's wrist and gently pulled her to the front of the room in front of a black grand piano.

"Mr. Schuester, this is my younger sister, Jazzmine Anderson. She's pretty interested in joining the New Directions."

Jazzmine tried to hide her face, her stage fright slowly getting the best of her.

"So, would you like to audition now or later?" Jazzmine looked at the director.

"Now, so I can get it over with." Mr. Schuester took a step back as Jazzmine stood in front of the Glee Club. After taking a deep breath, she began to sing.

**I'm wide awake (x3) **  
**Yeah, I was in the dark **  
**I was falling hard **  
**With an open heart **  
**I'm wide awake **  
**How did I read the stars so wrong **

**I'm wide awake **  
**And now it's clear to me **  
**That everything you see **  
**Ain't always what it seems **  
**I'm wide awake **  
**Yeah, I was dreaming for so long **

**I wish I knew then **  
**What I know now **  
**Wouldn't dive in **  
**Wouldn't bow down **  
**Gravity hurts **  
**You made it so sweet **  
**Till I woke up on **  
**On the concrete **

**Falling from cloud nine **  
**Crashing from the high **  
**I'm letting go tonight **  
**(Yeah I'm) Falling from cloud 9 **

**I'm wide awake **  
**Not losing any sleep **  
**I picked up every piece **  
**And landed on my feet **  
**I'm wide awake **  
**Need nothing to complete myself - nooohooo **

**I'm wide awake **  
**Yeah, I am born again **  
**Outta the lion's den **  
**I don't have to pretend **  
**And it's too late **  
**The story's over now, the end **

**I wish I knew then **  
**What I know now **  
**Wouldn't dive in **  
**Wouldn't bow down **  
**Gravity hurts **  
**You made it so sweet **  
**Till I woke up on **  
**On the concrete**

**Falling from cloud nine **  
**Crashing from the high **  
**I'm letting go tonight **  
**I'm Falling from cloud 9 **

**Thunder rumbling **  
**Castles crumbling **  
**I am trying to hold on **  
**God knows that I tried **  
**Seeing the bright side **  
**I'm not blind anymore **

**Falling from cloud nine **  
**Crashing from the high **  
**(Ya' know) I'm letting go tonight **  
**I'm falling from cloud 9 **

**I'm wide awake**

She looked at the other Glee Club members as she finished the song. She relaxed slightly when everyone began to clap for her.

"Jazzmine, welcome to the Glee Club." Mr. Schuester congratulated her.

She blushed under all the attention as she sat back in her seat.

As the rest of the lesson went on, she glanced at Rory, who was looking at her before quickly looking back at the front of the room.

"We're going to have a Mash-Off to help you and the Trouble Tones prepare for Sectionals."

* * *

Once the Glee Club meeting ended, Jazzmine headed to the library and grabbed the first computer she could find. Placing her headphones on, she played her "Dark & Bright" playlist and began to look up information on the computer.

5 minutes later, Rory walked into the silent library and saw Jazzmine working on the computer. He took a seat next to her and tapped her shoulder, causing her to jump in surprise.

The ravenette pulled her headphones off and looked at Rory. "Hey Rory...when did you get here?"

"'Bout 5 minutes ago." Rory smiled while getting some supplies out of his book-bag.

Jazzmine slightly blushed at Rory's smile. "So, since you're new...ish and you don't know about it, we are going to look up Titanic ."

**(Later...)**

"So, this entire situation is about a cruise liner that sank?" Rory questioned. "Doesn't seem like it should be a big deal."

Jazzmine yawned as she was looking at the computer. "I think it was just because the ship was called "unsinkable" that it was a big deal. Not really sure why, either."

The ravenette glanced at her watch, which flashed 7:00pm. "Shit." She whispered as she began to pack her papers.

Rory looked at her. "What's up?"

"I was supposed to be home an hour ago. My dad has a really early curfew. I'm sorry, but I have to leave now." Jazzmine answered, grabbing her zipped up book-bag.

"Do you need a ride?" Rory asked, logging off the computer.

"No thanks. I'll skateboard home." Jazzmine grabbed her skateboard. "Bye Rory."

* * *

Jazzmine quietly climbed in her bedroom through her window, plopped her book-bag onto the floor and headed towards her shower.

"Jazzmine...come here." _So much for not getting busted.  
_ She turned around and headed towards her father's office, where her dad was currently sitting in front of his laptop.

"Where were you?" He asked. Jazzmine bit her lip.

"I was at the library with...Brittany. We were paired up for a history project." It wasn't a complete lie.

Brian stood up and glared at his daughter in disgust. "Are you lying to me?"

She quickly shook her head, glancing from his clenched fist to his cold hazel eyes. Before she could think, her father's fist collided with the right side of her face, hitting her square in the eye.

The young girl fell to the ground, trying not to scream in pain as she looked at the man, who kicked her in the stomach.

"Get out of here." He spat at her as she scrambled to her feet and ran towards the bathroom she shared with her brother.

Looking at the bruise forming on her eye, she began to sob quietly.

_Why does he hate me so much?_

She grew up almost like any other girl. Except she was more attached to Blaine and Cooper instead of her father.

Stripping out of her clothes, she took a hot shower, her tears mixing with the water until it turned ice cold.

* * *

**3rd POV with Blaine (About half an hour later)**

Blaine groaned as he quietly snuck into the quiet home. He jumped when he saw a body on the couch.

As he got closer, he noticed the body to be Jazzmine. She was asleep with her book-bag, textbooks and papers sprawled on the floor.

He gasped quietly at the sight of the dark purple bruise on her eye and the dried up tear trails on her face.

He growled at himself for not coming home with her. Blaine walked towards the closet, grabbed a small red/blue blanket and placed it over his sleeping sister.

As he walked into the bathroom and hopped into the shower, he began to wash the lotion-like make-up off his body. Several bruises in different colors (black, purple, blue and yellow) were revealed on the junior's skin.

Most were from months ago while a few were from yesterday. He sighed as he turned off the now cold water, dried off and walked into his room.  
He glanced at his calender and moved it to his birthday. If they could make it until then, he'd be able to adopt Jazzmine and legally be on his own.

* * *

**Yea...that kinda explains something in their family.  
Blaine and their dad's relationship isn't too hot either. **

**I know this one was short and late, but I was struggling with writer's block for a while. (Honestly, I couldn't find a song for her to try out with and originally, Rory was gonna have a black eye. I couldn't work around it, though.)**

**The next one will be longer because I'll have more info on the episode. I would've had it up this morning, but my Wifi kept turning off. Oi!  
*Flameheart2013 Approved***


End file.
